World is OURS!
by macchime
Summary: "Len, I want to take over the world." A one-shot collection focusing on Rin's attempts to take over the world as she drags her brother along with her.
1. Opening

_A/N: This is macchi's first try at a one-shot collection, and I really hope that I do well! I'm bursting with ideas, so I suppose that it'll have a fair amount of stories. ^.^ My goal is to become as famous as KYUUxKYUU! (Like that'll ever happen, right? XD) _

_Anyway, thanks for clicking._

* * *

><p><strong>World is <strong>_**OURS!**_

_m__acchi-chan_

_I don't own anything, really. Take my word for it._

* * *

><p>Rin rolled over to look at the other side of the bed that she and Len shared. She smiled at the boy opposite her and poked his cheek in an attempt to wake him up. When that didn't work, she poked his belly, which rose and fell with every breath he took.<p>

It worked.

Len groaned and turned over to look at Rin, blinking sleepily at her.

"Wha-?"

"Len."

"Wha' is it…?"

"Len, I want to take over the world."

"Hm? Oh, okay."

Len could have sworn that Rin's eyes were glowing blood-red in the dark.

"So you'll help me?"

"Uh, shuuuuuuure…"

Rin rolled over to right beside him and snuggled him.

"Thank you, Len! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She planted a kiss on his cheek, and while his face turned bright red, Rin began to muse.

"So…how should we do this…"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yes. I know, it's short. But it's just the very beginning, and a little opening that I really wanted to put up. Please note that the rest of them __**shouldn't **__end up being this short, and I have the next part ready to type up and post. ^.^_

_It'd be really nice if you reviewed, even though it's really, really, really, shamefully short. _

_Please put up with me~!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading~!<strong>_


	2. VIRUS

_A/N: So that I don't seem totally and utterly __**ridiculous, **__I decided to go ahead and put this one up. ^.^ _

_Also, please note that while all of these stories revolve around Rin trying to take over, they are all meant to stand alone. So this one probably won't have anything to do with the next or any of the others. Thankies~!_

* * *

><p><strong>World is <strong>_**OURS!**_

_macchi-chan_

_I seriously DON'T want the responsibility of owning Vocaloid~!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>VIRUS<strong>_

* * *

><p>Miku pushed herself away from her computer desk and stood up. Rin, who was standing next to her, pushed her back into her seat with a sickly-sweet smile.<p>

"Ne, Miku, you need to do this!"

Miku played with one of her long teal tails as she stared up at her friend with large puppy-dog eyes.

"But I don't _wanna_ take over the world by…by doing…" Her face faded into a confused look.

"What am I doing again?"

Rin sighed, exasperated, and called her brother into the room from his position outside Miku's door. Len came in and began tapping away at Miku's computer while his female half began to explain the situation to Miku like the older girl was a kindergartener who refused to learn her lesson.

"Miku, you see, you are extremely…_popular. _The most famous out of all of us Vocaloids." Off to the side, with a wink at Len, she added in a low voice, "But when you add_ our _ratings together, we totally dominate!"

"What is it?"

Rin whipped her head back to look at her fellow idol.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a little…inside joke."

"Oh…"

"Anyway, you're the most popular out of all of us. So…Len and I were thinking." Rin grinned at Miku's blanched face. "We thought that you could, or rather _should _either back down and let_ us _bask in the spotlight for a while or…" She glanced at Len, who pointed at the computer and nodded. "You could give us your computer password since…since…ours…broke down?" Len cut in.

"Miku, we need to use your computer." Miku's eyes brightened and she nodded cheerily. "Okay!"

Rin glared at Len sternly. "Oh, and Miku? We need you to either go out of the room or type for us, since Len is so _slow _and I have orange juice on my fingers." She held up one of her sticky hands. "See?"

Miku grinned. "Okay! I'll type!"

"Now. Len will show you what to do."

Len stood over Miku's shoulder and began to tell her buttons to press, which she did immediately. About ten minutes later, Len stepped back and pressed **[ENTER]**. The computer went blank and Miku fell over from exhaustion.

Rin looked up from the orange she had been eating.

"Did it work?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Let's see."

"Definitely."

* * *

><p>The Kagamines ran to their room and turned on their perfectly fine computer. Within moments, they were watching a live newscast from a major reporter.<p>

"_This just in. Teens all over the world are distraught, as all media from the famous diva Hatsune Miku have been swept out of existence by a mysterious virus. This virus, which latched onto all electronic devices and completely wiped them of anything related to the star, has been tracked to having its source from the computer of Hatsune Miku herself." _

"_Is this an accident? A fraud? A setup? Or is this a message from Miku herself, telling us that she is tired of the spotlight? Who knows!"_

"_Another note- with the disappearance of Hatsune Miku, the popularity of the Kagamine duo has skyrocketed. We will be following their progress closely as-"_

Rin closed the browser and looked at her brother with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Gah, that seemed a LOT longer on the paper. v.v" So depressing. _

_Anyhew, I'm totally open to suggestions. _

_Oh, this is dedicated to my dear friend Jasper. (EMI-HIME STILL NEEDS THE KEYS TO THE ROAD-ROLLER~! You can ride along too. ^.^)_

_SO. I tried. Please forgive me for the length. But I really tried._

_Reviews would be lovely. _

**_Thank you for reading~!_**


	3. PENGUINS

_Yes, macchi enjoys writing these. ^.^_

* * *

><p><strong>World is OURS!<strong>

_macchi-chan_

…_why do we have to disclaim it again…?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PENGUINS<strong>_

* * *

><p>Rin darted from behind one pot to behind a small tree. Her svelte black leotard and tights did nothing to assist her in blending in with the bright, white walls. Two penguins in matching black suits waddled along after her. Len walked in the middle of the hallway in his usual clothes, trying not to blatantly stare at the girl making a fool of herself in the White House. In a few moments, it was just too much to bear.<p>

"Rin."

The girl's blue eyes darted over to him and she shook her head, her gold pigtails and the black ribbon swishing around. Putting a finger to her lips, she smiled, as if to tell him not to talk to her. Len rolled his eyes. Rin stood out like a sore thumb. So did the penguins. The blue, or fairy penguin, the littlest one, had somehow acquired a top hat and a bright red bowtie. _Very _inconspicuous.

This was so humiliating.

Len could_ see_ the guard's eyes darting over to look at his sister through the sunglasses. He coughed.

"Um, sir? When are we supposed to meet the President?"

The guard glanced at the blond boy.

"We're on our way now."

Len nodded and winked at his sister.

"Well then, I suppose that we should_ look _for my _sister,_ because we _really, really _need to meet the President in _five minutes!_

Rin nodded at him and slipped into the next room. A few moments later, she stepped out of a bathroom up ahead with a wriggling duffel bag. After waiting for them to catch up, she stepped in next to Len and walked along. Len smiled grimly at the girl, who was now in her normal clothing, bouncing along next to him.

"So, did you _understand _the plan for tonight?" Rin nodded.

"Yup! We're going to pick up some friends, have a good time, and then come back here for the night!" She looked at their guard. "We _can _do this, right?" He nodded once.

"The President is ready to see you now." Another guard looked at the twins from inside one of the rooms. Rin and Len looked at each other, shrugged, and entered the room.

The President was sitting down in a chair across from an empty sofa. The Kagamines bowed in unison and sat down on the sofa. The President smiled.

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Miss Kagamine." Len forced a smile, hoping that the American leader would focus on him, and not on Rin, who was stealthily (or so she thought) opening the duffel bag and setting it on the floor, or the two penguins hopping out and beginning to survey their surroundings.

"Please, Mr. President, just Rin and Len will be fine." The President smiled.

"Then, good afternoon, Rin, Len."

Rin sat back up.

"Same for you too!" The President smiled.

"It's a pleasure to have you in America. Your English is extraordinary for two your age. And what, may I ask, is your reason for visiting us so suddenly?"

Rin started to blurt out something that definitely would have jeopardized their plans, but Len covered her mouth and smiled.

"We were given an assignment on the American government, and since we have an upcoming tour, we might as well come here."

"Ah, well then. You are welcome to use the Library at any time while you are here."

Len stood up and bowed, taking Rin with him. "Thank you for your time. We will be sure to use the library soon. Rin's blue eyes widened and she picked up the duffel, sighing in relief.

The penguins were there.

Good. Everything was set and ready for tonight

* * *

><p>Rin stood among a writhing mass of fifty penguins. The two that had come to the White House with her earlier stood off to the side, as they had already been briefed. Len smiled as he stood with the two lone penguins.<p>

They really were quite smart. They generally understood what the twins wanted, and the blue penguin with the top hat was somehow able to roughly communicate with Rin and Len. The emperor wasn't quite so good.

Len looked up from conversing with the penguin to where Rin was telling the penguin brigade what would happen. He grinned. This would be interesting.

The penguins were now lining up by species behind Rin. Her brother hurried to stand beside her, but she shoved one of the duffels in his arms.

"I'd tell you to get changed, but that would be too conspicuous."

Len snorted. What would_ she, _the Queen of all things visible, know about being conspicuous? He noticed her slight snarl and held up the duffel bag.

"I'll…just go…stuff some penguins in here." Rin yelled after him.

"Grab more bags! And remember, no more than five penguins a bag!"

* * *

><p>Rin and Len walked out of their room in the White House in their pajamas. As they walked along, Len whispered, "Rin, what are we doing again?" Rin turned to her brother with a patronizing smile.<p>

"We are kidnapping the President with 50 penguins, dragging him to the North Pole, and putting him on one end of an iceberg. We'll get all of the penguins to jump onto the other end all at once, and he'll fly off and drown." She finished her explanation with a grin.

"And _why _do you have to kill the President to take over the world?"

"Because then I'd own America!" Len facepalmed.

"You idiot. If the President dies, it goes to the Vice President! Didn't you listen in class?" Rin flushed.

"Uh…no?"

Len sighed.

"Call it off. Send the penguins back to the zoo. We're going home."

Rin started crying as she sent fifty-one of the penguins home. As she looked around for the top-hatted penguin, she found it nowhere.

* * *

><p>While his sister was buying tickets for the ride home, Len took their stuff out of their room and left a note to the President.<p>

_Dear Mr. President, _

_I'm sorry, but we have been called back home. We apologize for our sudden departure. Thank you for your hospitality. _

_~Kagamine Len_

Len shoved his hands into the pocket of his hoodie. He drew them out suddenly when he felt…the penguin. He took the small creature out of his hoodie and set it down on the bed, then he took out his ringing phone.

"Hey, Rin." _*silence* _"Yeah, I'm still going. to help you take over the world." _*silence* _"Love 'ya, see ya there."

_P.S.-Please take the little penguin in the top hat back to the zoo. Thanks a bunch._

* * *

><p><em>AN: That was waaaaay too much fun to write. The original plan with the penguins involved 500 of them, and one of my more…interesting friends came up with it. Let's leave it with the fact that she didn't like the President much. _

_Note~ I have no clue how they got into the White House in the first place, so please, don't ask. _

_Remember, important stuff is on my profile page. Check it out, okay? _

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed~!**_


End file.
